Os queridinhos do Papai Noel
by Lady Padackles
Summary: Nessa aventura Natalina, Jensen e Jared se veem cara a cara com Papai Noel em uma situação inusitada e assustadora. Os atores, sem entender o motivo, são levados de suas casas para o Polo Norte, para dentro da casa do bom vellhinho. Seriam eles, lindos como só, os queridinhos do Papai Noel?
1. Winchesters ou Losechesters?

**Capítulo 1 - Winchesters ou Losechesters?**

\- Buáááá! Buááááá!

\- Shep, o que houve meu filho!? - Genevieve perguntou assustada ao ver seu caçula surgir correndo na sala. O menino esbarrou na árvore de Natal, derrubando um ou dois enfeites, o que fez com que o pequeno chorasse ainda mais.

Já era tarde, e ela tinha posto os dois filhos para dormir horas mais cedo.

\- Foi papai, e Tom, que mataram eu com a espada... - o garotinho tentou explicar aos soluços.

Ahh, sim... Papai... Aquilo só podia ser mesmo coisa do Jared! Seu marido era mais criança e tinha menos juízo que os dois filhos juntos. A moça pegou o menino pela mão e levantou-se com cuidado, protegendo a barriga crescida pelos seis meses de gravides. Acompanhou o chorão até o quarto das crianças, e lá, sem muita surpresa, encontrou Thomas e Jared duelando com mini espadas de plástico em punho.

\- Jared! - ralhou a mulher - Que bagunça é essa aqui!? Isso é hora dos meninos estarem dormindo!

\- Shep! Você foi contar pra mamãe! Seu chato! - Tom precipitou-se para bater no irmãozinho, mas foi impedido pelo pai.

\- A culpa foi nossa, Tom. A gente matou o Shep... - e dizendo isso o homem pegou o caçula no colo, dando-lhe um beijo na cabeça. - Foi de brincadeira, filho... Não precisa chorar...

* * *

Enquanto isso, tudo estava calmo na casa dos Ackles. JJ já tinha ido dormir há muito tempo, e Danneel tinha se recolhido no quarto para dar mamá e ninar os gêmeos. À Jensen coube ficar acordado, sozinho, embrulhando todos os brinquedos que o casal tinha comprado para a filha mais velha. Precisava fazer sem que a menina visse, já que JJ ainda acreditava em Papai Noel.

O louro suspirou. Estava cansado, mas quem mandou deixar tudo para última hora? Já era dia 23 de Dezembro. Agora era encarar aqueles papeis, caixas e o enorme rolo de durex.

* * *

Pouco tempo depois, Genevieve já tinha conseguido colocar os dois meninos pra dormir, ainda resmungando com o marido.

\- Vai pegar água pra mim, que eu vou deitar, colocar as pernas pra cima. Estou tão inchada...

\- Claro, Gen. Volto num pulo.

\- Aproveita e guarda essas espadas na caixa de brinquedos lá embaixo. No quarto dos meninos já não cabe mais nada... Depois do Natal vamos doar algumas coisas.

Padalecki assentiu e desceu as escadas depressa. Só que quando chegou na sala, ouviu um barulho esquisito, que vinha da chaminé. O rapaz se aproximou e pumba. Tudo escureceu...

\- Ei, me solta! Socorro! - berrou ele. Era como se num passe de mágica tivesse sido teletransportado para dentro de um saco gigante, ou coisa parecida. E em seguida o tal saco foi içado chaminé acima. O pobre homem não parava um minuto sequer de gritar e espernear.

* * *

\- Jensen...

Quem estava chamando por ele? Era uma voz sussurrada. Danneel? Talvez estivesse precisando de ajuda com os bebês.

O louro se levantou, prendendo uma última ponta de um dos embrulhos, e, ainda com o durex nas mãos, seguiu em direção ao quarto. Mas antes que ele subisse as escadas, ouviu o sussurro mais uma vez.

\- Aqui... Na chaminé!

Na chaminé? Talvez ele estivesse cansado demais e ouvindo coisas, mas mesmo assim, precisava averiguar...

\- Aiiii! Socorro! - gritou o rapaz assim que a escuridão o surpreendeu.

\- Para de se bater, você está me machucando! - Jensen ouviu uma voz reclamar. Mas não era a tal da voz sussurrada, e sim a inconfundível voz de seu melhor amigo: Jared Padalecki.

\- Jay!? Que brincadeira de mau gosto é essa? Quer me matar do coração!? Quero sair desse saco!

\- Jen, é você? - Jared perguntou surpreso. Ele, ao contrário do louro, não ouvira nenhuma voz sussurrando coisas. Não tinha ideia que o tal saco raptor tinha feito uma pequena parada na casa do amigo.

\- Claro que sou eu! - o louro estava agora irritado e nervoso, porque aquela brincadeira era de péssimo gosto. O que ele e Jared faziam juntos dentro de um saco quente e apertado? - Me tira daqui! - berrou em seguida.

\- Jen, ainda bem que você está aqui comigo! Eu estava com tanto medo... - Jared tentou abraçá-lo, mas sem muito sucesso.

Como assim tanto medo? Se a culpa não era de Padalecki, de quem haveria de ser? Só podia ser de Misha Collins...

\- Misha, você me paga! - vociferou o louro enquanto tentava se desvencilhar dos braços de Padalecki, que ainda teimavam em grudar-se nele.

* * *

\- Jensen... - Jared choramingou - Colocaram a gente no lombo de um cavalo...

"Pocotó, pocotó, pocotó"

Os dois rapazes já haviam gritado, esperneado e tentado abrir o saco em vão. Agora, sem saber exatamente o que fazer, e convencidos de que Misha ou nenhum outro amigo haveria de ser tão cruel, apenas aguardavam amedrontados o seu destino.

Ackles tentou parecer calmo. Padalecki estava desesperado... Ele era mais velho, precisava ficar firme.

"Pocotó, pocotó, pocotó"

\- Claro que não, Jay...

"Pocotó, pocotó, pocotó"

\- Então que galopar é esse? - a voz do mais novo saiu entrecortada.

Jensen respirou fundo. Que galopar era aquele?

\- Bem, não importa, Jay. Fica calmo! Ninguém há de querer machucar a gente. Deve ser alguma fã querendo uns beijos, ou... - O louro não completou a frase. Ou era uma fã querendo uns beijos, ou um bandidaço muito malvado, daqueles que montavem pangarés no velho Oeste, querendo resgate. E esse último era muito mais provável... O rapaz engoliu em seco. Não podiam ter escolhido momento pior, com Genevieve grávida, e Danneel cuidando de dois recém-nascidos.

\- Mas Jen... Essa fã mora onde? Porque nós estamos no lombo de um cavalo, e... Esse cavalo... - Padalecki soltou um soluço agoniado - Agora parece que está voando...

\- Não. - respondeu o outro, enfático - Nós só estamos assustados, Jay! E imaginando coisas... Porque cavalos não voam! Respira fundo. Eu estou aqui com você...

Dessa vez foi Jensen quem envolveu o mais novo em seus braços. Queria confortá-lo, e ao mesmo tempo confortar-se em seu abraço. Além disso, estava ficando frio.

* * *

O tempo foi passando. Definitivamente parecia que estavam voando. Jared chorava sem parar, enquanto Jensen tentava acalmar a si mesmo e ao amigo como podia.

\- Jen... Acho que deve ser algum monstro horrível que assistiu Supernatural e agora quer se vingar da gente.

\- Deixa de ser besta, homem. Não tem monstro nenhum... - retrucou o louro, apesar dele mesmo não estar assim tão convencido.

O frio agora era insuportável, e os dois rapazes, tiritando, se abraçavam para tentar aquecer-se. Depois de algumas horas, estavam tão cansados e gélidos, que apenas permaneceram abraçados sem dizer mais nada e rezando para sobreviveram àquela experiência maligna.

* * *

Jensen e Jared provavelmente adormeceram ou desmaiaram em algum momento da viagem. Ambos voltaram a si quando sentiram finalmente que estavam em chão firme. Ao seu redor, tudo estava quieto. A temperatura agora estava agradável.

Mais uma vez, tentaram sair do saco, mas, dessa vez, parecia uma tarefa mais fácil. Antes, estavam o tempo todo dependurados. Agora, podiam fincar os pés no chão. E foi isso que fizeram. Em algum minutos os rapazes conseguiram desamarrar uma corda no alto de suas cabeças, e finalmente se viram do lado de fora. Eles estavam no meio de um quarto pequeno, decorado com tons natalinos. Parecia um quarto de criança, dado o tamanho diminuto dos móveis e das duas beliches que se encontravam encostadas na parede.

\- Jen... Onde nós estamos? Eu quero ir pra casa... - Jared abraçou o amigo mais uma vez.

\- Calma, Jay. Eu estou aqui com você. Nós vamos fugir e ...

Jensen calou-se ao ver a porta se entreabrir. O rapaz então viu um serzinho de menos de um metro de altura, pele esverdeada e orelhas pontudas, se aproximar. O que aquele chupa-cabras marciano ia fazer com eles? Jared tinha razão. Eles estavam perdidos...

\- Socorro! Sai daqui, seu E.T. dos infernos! - o rapaz berrou, se precipitando para o alto de uma das beliches.

Mas em vez do tal E.T. se afastar, outros se uniram a ele, e Jensen e Jared se viram cercados.

\- Buáááááaá!

\- Jensen... - Jared olhou alarmado para o amigo, antes tão corajoso, e que agora estava aos prantos. Aqueles eram monstros, mas eram pequenos... Era hora dele agir! - Calma... Nós somos os Winchesters, lembra?

Winchesters? Jared só podia estar brincando... Eles estavam mais pra Losechesters! Jensen não respondeu, e apenas continuou gritando.

Os seres esverdeados se entreolhavam, um tanto curiosos. Ficaram espantados quando Jared sacou uma espadinha de brinquedo e começou a atacá-los com destreza.

\- Venham, suas pestes. Vou acabar com a raça de vocês...

As pequenas criaturas tinham perninhas tão finas que se desequilibravam facilmente, caindo assim que a espadinha os tocava. Eles guinchavam coisas estridentes, que os rapazes não podiam entender. Logo Jensen já havia se acalmado. Jared estava até sorrindo. Estava se sentindo o próprio Sam...

Só que os monstrinhos que caiam, acabavam se levantando.

\- Me ajuda, Jen... Desce daí!

Jensen então lembrou-se do enorme rolo de durex que tinha no bolso.

Em pouco tempo todos os vilões estavam com as bocas e os pés amarrados com durex. Jensen e Jared se entreolharam orgulhosos. Ambos estufaram o peito e trotaram vitoriosos porta a fora. Eles tinham vencido aquela guerra, e passariam o Natal com suas famílias. Tinham muito o que contar sobre a sangrenta batalha contra um bando de marcianos verdes, horríveis, assassinos e perigosos.

* * *

Assim que se viram fora do aposento, os rapazes se surpreenderam com um corredor gigantesco.

\- Nossa, que lugar enorme! - o mais velho suspirou. Pelo jeito teriam dificuldade em achar a saída. Mas tudo bem. Eventualmente estariam fora dali...

Depois de andar um pouco, se perdendo por vários quartos parecidos com o primeiro, Ackles e Padalecki chegaram a um enorme salão. Mas não era um salão de festas, ou nada do tipo. Parecia mais uma fábrica de brinquedos desabilitada.

\- Olha, Jensen... - Jared pegou um caminhãozinho mal acabado. Faltavam duas rodas, mas era até bonitinho. - Que lugar mais estranho esse...

\- Jay, larga isso aí. Vamos embora!

\- Não, Jensen. Espera! Olha! - Jared agora tinha encontrado outra coisa peculiar. Tinha um passarinho solto naquele aposento! Um não... Um casal! O moreno reparou que um dos dois, que parecia ser a fêmea, voejava, desesperada, tentando chamar a atenção do outro. A pobrezinha parecia doida para acasalar, enquanto o macho a ignorava.

\- Talvez eles possam nos mostrar a saída! - comemorou Jensen.

Ele e Jared então seguiram as aves que voaram dali direto para uma sala em anexo. Para espanto dos dois, lá se encontrava a maior e mais linda árvore de Natal que já tinham visto na vida. Ela era tão espetacular que tinha não só aqueles, mas outros passarinhos de verdade voejando e piando ao seu redor. As estrelas que a enfeitavam eram tão brilhantes que pareciam ter caído no céu. Era impossível não se encantar.

\- Jen.. Jen... sen. - gaguejou Padalecki, com lágrimas no olhos. - Eu acho que sei onde nós estamos.

Ackles estremeceu. Ele já imaginava o que estava prestes a ouvir, só não conseguia acreditar.

\- Nós estamos na casa do Papai Noel! - Jared completou, emocionado. - E... Acabamos de prender todos os seus elfos com durex! - o rapaz disse em seguida, horrorizado, lembrando-se dos E.T.s que ele e o amigo liquidaram minutos mais cedo. - Temos que voltar para soltá-los, Jen!

\- Não, Jay! A gente tem que ir com calma... - disse o mais velho, tentando agir com cautela. Afinal, até onde ele sabia, não existia Papai Noel, elfo, ou rena de nariz vermelho... Mas, caso existisse, por que aquela gente tinha resolvido rapita-los?

Foi nessa hora que os dois rapazes ouviram passos, e, instintivamente, se esconderam por dentro da enorme árvore. Viram então um homem pequeno, provavelmente uma criança, vestido com um enorme casaco, luvas, gorro e cachecol, adentrar o aposento.

\- Elorshin!? Symkalr!? Tem alguém em casa? Papai Noel?

Ao ouvirem o último nome chamado, os dois atores se entreolharam nervosos. O garoto passou direto por eles, sem perceber a presença dos dois, e em seguida bateu numa porta fechada, há poucos metros de onde estavam.

\- Papai Noel!? Aqui é o Eros!

\- Pode entrar, meu filho. - Jensen e Jared ouviram uma voz potente responder do outro lado da porta.

Eros obedeceu, entrou, e fechou a porta atrás de si.

\- Temos que descobrir o que eles estão tramando! - Jared sussurrou para o amigo, que concordou mais por curiosidade que por convicção. Em poucos segundos os dois valentes rapazes estavam com os ouvidos colados à porta.


	2. Quem são os queridinhos?

**Capítulo 2: Quem são os queridinhos?**

\- P... Papai... Noel... - Eros gaguejou emocionado. - Eu... Nem sei o que dizer... É uma emoção enorme te conhecer pessoalmente...

\- Conhecer pessoalmente? - Papai Noel soou intrigado. - Ficou maluco rapaz? Eu te vi várias vezes no último século!

Jensen e Jared se entreolharam ainda mais curiosos para saber o que sairia daquela conversa.

\- Não... Papai Noel... Eu sou novo no cargo... É que com essa reforma da previdência, prestes a ser aprovada, meu antecessor resolveu apressar a aposentadoria. Se aposentou com 200 anos, o sortudo! Ele era o Eron, eu sou Eros...

\- Certo, Eros... Pelo menos os meus ajudantes estão bem informados. Está Eros aqui na minha agenda.

Fez-se uma pequena pausa, e então Papai Noel começou a falar de novo.

\- Bem, Eros... Eu te chamei aqui porque preciso de ajuda. Primeiro, vou te contar uma história um pouco comprida. Mas acho que é importante pra que você entenda que esse caso é de vida ou morte.

Eros assentiu.

\- Há muitos anos atrás meu papel era dar presentas para todas as crianças do planeta. Foi um longo período de felicidade pra mim... Sabe, eles se contentavam com pouco. Uma bola, uma peteca, uma boneca de pano... Além disso, era muito menos gente no mundo. Eu e meus elfos dávamos conta, e o Natal era uma alegria sem fim. Os humanos me amavam, principalmente os pequenos. Eu os adorava de volta.

O velho suspirou, e Jensen e Jared puderam sentir a inicial emoção, seguida de melancolia em seu tom de voz.

\- Mas os tempos começaram a mudar. As crianças tornavam-se exigentes, mimadas... A população crescia em velocidade alarmante. Eu e os elfos trabalhávamos o ano todo, dia e noite, para tentar assegurar um Natal feliz. Mesmo assim, várias das pestes torciam o nariz para os brinquedos artesanais que produzíamos com tanto esforço.

\- Que triste, Papai Noel... - suspirou Eros.

\- Sim... Muito triste... Foi aí que tomei a decisão. Os presentes não seriam mais para todos. Seriam apenas para um grupo seleto de crianças boazinhas. Uma por família. No primeiro Natal que implementei a nova regra, dei um carvão às outras crianças como prêmio de consolação. Carvão era útil na época!

\- Eu já ouvi falar nisso... Que criança malcriada ganhava carvão. Achei que fosse lenda. - comentou o menino surpreso.

\- Bem... A minha intenção não foi castigar, mas lembro que aquele Natal foi um desastre. As crianças do mundo inteiro chorando, reclamando e se lamentando. Exceto as especiais, que logo ficaram conhecidas como as queridinhas do Papai Noel. Confesso que eu mesmo gostei do nome... Elas eram as mais amáveis, lindas e inteligentes. Mereciam tratamento VIP.

Eros não falou nada, e Jensen e Jared se entreolharam totalmente incrédulos. Papai Noel então continuou sua história.

\- Bem, eu parei com esse negócio de carvão. Quem não era queridinho, ficava sem presente. É claro que os pais que podiam compensavam, comprando os brinquedos eles mesmos. Logo a humanidade me odiava...

\- Te odiava? Acho que está engan...

\- Não estou enganado, Eros... Sei que me odeiam. Mas deixa eu continuar. Na verdade, eu nem me importo... Os meus queridinhos sempre me amaram, e é só disso mesmo que eu preciso. Bem, mas infelizmente eu ainda tinha queridinhos demais. Então quando essa geração atingiu a idade adulta, fiz uma regra para a escolha de crianças das gerações futuras. Cada família com pai e mãe queridinhos geravam um único filho queridinho. As outras famílias, ficavam sem.

\- O primogênito?

\- Não necessariamente. Antes do nascimento das crianças eu já tenho a lista das almas que irão nascer em cada família. Eu então escolho a minha predileta... É bastante simples. As minhas queridinhas, com essa regra, foram se tornando cada vez mais especiais pra mim. Com poucas crianças para atender, eu passei a dar-lhes qualquer coisa que pediam no Natal.

\- Nossa Papai Noel, essa história eu não conhecia...

\- Pois é... Pouca gente conhece... Bem, então, agora vamos ao que interessa... Hoje em dia me restaram apenas dois queridinhos. Eles não são mais crianças, mas como são os meus últimos, continuo atendendo seus pedidos. Todo Natal eu os presenteio com o que me pedem...

* * *

\- Jay! - Jensen estava todo arrepiado. Olhou para o amigo, que parecia tão chocado quanto ele.

Acontece que há pouco menos de um mês, na última convenção que fizeram antes das festas de fim de ano, Jensen e Jared foram surpreendidos com a seguinte pergunta de uma fã: "O que vocês pediriam esse Natal se Papai Noel aparecesse na frente de vocês?"

Jensen e Jared sempre pediam a mesma coisa: que Supernatural não fosse cancelado. E todo ano tinham seu pedido realizado. Mas a resposta que Jared deu à fã não foi essa.

\- Papai Noel!? - surpreendeu-se o moreno. - Se Papai Noel existisse mesmo eu ia querer um passeio na casa dele no Polo Sul. Conhecer as renas e os elfos!

Jensen estava com preguiça de pensar em outra resposta, e concordou com a do amigo. Visitar Papai Noel era uma excelente ideia.

Agora os dois se entreolhavam incrédulos.

* * *

\- Eros, você devia ver... - Papai Noel prosseguiu seu discurso emocionado. - Eles são absolutamente lindos. Tem um coração de ouro. São inteligentes, talentosos, amorosos, um exemplo em todos os sentidos. Meu Deus, como eu os amo...

Os dois atores se abraçaram, ambos muito emocionados. Quem diria que os dois tinham mais isso em comum. Eram os queridinhos do Papai Noel! Os únicos, no mundo inteiro. Isso fazia de seus pais queridinhos também, e seus avós, e todos os seus antepassados. Eles eram sim, muito, muito especiais...

De repente seus corações se encheram de alegria, de paz e de amor. Então era por esse motivo que ambos gostavam tanto dessa época do ano. Eles amavam Papai Noel do fundo de seus corações.

\- Nossa, Papai Noel, que interessante! Dois queridinhos apenas? Imagino como o senhor os adora!

\- Demais... Sinto como se fossem meus filhinhos de verdade.

Uma lágrima escorreu pelo rosto de Jared. Jensen sentia que seu coração iria sair pela boca.

\- E então, o que eles pediram no Natal desse ano?

Papai Noel suspirou. Ackles e Padalecki se entreolharam e sorriram. Talvez ele fosse pedir para aquele menino, Eros, ser seu guia. Quem sabe ele não os levaria para passear de Rena!?

\- Ahhh... Esse ano eles pediram dois trastes de Natal! Você acredita? Cada um pediu um. Dois atores de terceira categoria, que fazem um seriado besta na televisão. Os dois são feios... Burrinhos também! Nem tive muito trabalho para apanhá-los. Entrei pela chaminé, ensacolei, e trouxe eles pra cá.

* * *

Jensen sentiu um enorme frio na barriga. Passara de queridinho a traste em poucos segundos. Que enorme decepção... Precisavam agora colocar de volta os pés no chão para conseguir escapar daquele lugar. Foi só então que prestou atenção ao homem eu seu lado.

\- Buááááá!

\- Jay, não chora!

Aquele velho filho da puta! Quem era ele pra falar assim? Quem era ele para magoar seu melhor amigo daquela maneira? Jensen teve vontade de abrir a porta e dar um belo soco na cara do homem. Em vez disso, se controlou e consolou Padalecki. Não podiam fazer barulho. Precisavam ser cautelosos para descobrir a melhor maneira de fugir daquele lugar.

\- Pensa, Jen... Quantos dos nossos antepassados não sofreram por causa de carvões no Natal...? - o mais jovem disse entre soluços.

\- Eu sei, Jay... Esse velho vai pagar pelos seus pecados algum dia. Mas agora, se acalma. A gente precisa ouvir a conversa dos dois...

* * *

\- Você raptou dois rapazes, Papai Noel? - Eros pareceu chocado com o que ouvira.

\- Meus queridinhos me pediram. Eu fiz. Nada de julgamentos, garoto. Eu disse, faço o que tem que ser feito para deixá-los felizes.

Eros calou-se, provavelmente um tanto assustado.

\- Mas não foi para falar dos trastes que eu te trouxe aqui... - prosseguiu Noel - É para falar de Herriet e Joseph, meus queridinhos.

Jensen e Jared então ouviram Papai Noel contar de como, desde crianças, elfos foram enviados para interferir na vida dos dois. Noel queria assegurar que seus queridinhos se conhecessem e se apaixonassem um pelo outro. Quando escolheu essa regra de escolha de novos queridinhos, o velhinho já planejava sua aposentadoria futura. Entretanto, agora, não se sentia pronto para isso. Queria pelo menos uma última criança para amar e mimar.

\- E por que o senhor não muda as regras? - Eros quis saber.

\- Mudar as regras!? - surpreendeu-se Noel. - Não. Impossível. Porque apenas um filho de Harriet e Joseph seria especial o suficiente pra mim. Além disso, o resto da humanidade me despreza. E como eu disse antes, não estou nem aí pra eles...

Ackles e Padalecki estavam chocados. De onde aquele velho idiota tirara que era odiado na Terra? Muito pelo contrário... As pobre pessoas que Noel tanto rejeitava tinham muito respeito e carinho pela figura que ele representava. Não acreditavam mais em sua existência, isso era verdade. Mas por culpa do próprio Noel...

\- Eros, então... - continuou o velho. - Joseph e Harriet hoje se adoram, e isso é ótimo. São melhores amigos. E, pra falar a verdade, aí está o problema... Eles não se amam como homem e mulher. Por isso, eu vim pedir a sua ajuda.

\- Noel... Eu... Eu sou novato como falei. Tenho pouco treinamento...

\- Mas é sua profissão, cupido! - insistiu o velho. - Eles estarão reunidos nesse Natal. Joseph vai cear com a família de Harriet... Preciso que você resolva logo esse problema. Uma flechada em cada um e a situação estará resolvida.

Ackles e Padalecki ouviram quando Eros, o cupido, se levantou e seus passos se aproximaram da porta. Os rapazes correram para se esconder novamente na árvore de Natal.

* * *

Eros surgiu parecendo um tanto nervoso. Foi só aí que os rapazes puderam reparar melhor nele, já que segurava o pesado casaco nas mãos. Ele tinha mesmo a aparência de um menino, com cabelos cheios, louros e encaracolados. Em seus ombros, pequenas asas podiam ser vistas. Os dois humanos estavam arregalados de assombro.

Em torno na árvore, os passarinhos continuavam seu dilema. A fêmea voejava desesperada querendo acasalar. O macho fugia dela. Queria paz e sossego.

\- Ahh, amiguinho... Pobre da sua companheira! Está na hora de você se apaixonar também... - murmurou o cupido. - E eu aproveito e treino também... Vão ser o meu primeiro casal! - suspirou em seguida, apontando uma flecha em direção ao macho.

Apesar do nervosismo, Eros estufou o peito e atirou com firmeza. O passarinho se assustou com o objeto que voou em sua direção, e conseguiu ser mais rápido.

* * *

\- Aiiiii!

\- Jay! O que houve! Ele acertou você!? - Jensen olhou o amigo nos olhos, preocupado. - Está tudo bem? Você se machucou?

Jared mostrou o machucadinho no ombro. Apesar da pouca gravidade do ferimento, Jensen não pôde se controlar dessa vez.

\- Você tome cuidado, viu? - disse, saindo do seu esconderijo. - Acertou o alvo errado, e machucou o meu amigo!

Eros assustou-se com o rapaz que surgiu à sua frente, do nada...

\- Mas... Vocês estavam escondidos... Como eu haveria de saber? Me desculpe! Seu amigo é gay? - perguntou em seguida.

\- Não! - indignou-se Jensen.

\- Então não tem com o que se preocupar. Em 48h o efeito passa... Agora preciso ir, rapazes.

Eros saiu dali o mais depressa que pôde. Na verdade, desapareceu no ar, deixando os rapazes boquiabertos.

* * *

"Que efeito?", Jensen se perguntou.

\- Você está se sentindo bem, Jay?

Jared olhou o amigo nos olhos. Nunca tinha reparado o quanto Jensen era bonito... Quer dizer, é claro que ele sabia que seu amigo era um homem bonito. Mas... Aquela beleza toda nunca o emocionara antes. E ele não era apenas isso... Além de lindo, era meigo, sexy, e pulava para defendê-lo em qualquer ocasião...

\- Estou ótimo, Jen! Só de estar ao seu lado... - suspirou. As pupilas de Padalecki pareciam dois coraçõezinhos, igual de desenho animado.

Jensen colocou as mãos na cabeça... Maldito cupido... Mas pelo menos ele prometera que seria passageiro.


	3. Destino, cada vez mais cruel

**Capítulo 3: Destino, cada vez mais cruel...**

Jared olhava Jensen com cara de apaixonado. E como gente apaixonada fica meio boba, o louro sentiu que a responsabilidade de tomar a atitude correta naquele momento era dele... Poderiam sim tentar fugir daquele lugar, mas dado que tanto ele quanto Jared estavam vestidos com roupas leves de dormir, e estavam no Polo Norte, era bem capaz de congelarem antes de chegar a algum lugar. O mais sensato era tentar convencer Papai Noel a levá-los de volta para casa.

\- Vamos entrar e conversar com o Noel, Jay. Ele não pode tratar a gente como se fôssemos objetos...

O moreno concordou prontamente e trotou atrás de Jensen porta a dentro do escritório do velho. Lá encontraram-no sentado em uma poltrona grande e confortável, que mais parecia um trono. Ao seu redor uma linda decoração natalina, uma mesa com doces, frutas e panetones, e vários brinquedinhos espalhados por todo lado.

* * *

\- Errr. Vocês? O que estão fazendo aqui no meu escritório!? - Noel ficou surpreso com a visita. - Elorshin!? - chamou ele. Mas como nenhum elfo respondeu seu chamado, o homem penas encarou os rapazes reticente.

\- Nós amarramos seus elfos, Noel... O que você pensou? Que eu e o Jared íamos aceitar sermos sequestrados sem fazer nada?

\- Amarraram meus elfos!? - o velhinho arregalou os olhos horrorizado. - Seus trogloditas! São uns brutos mesmo, sem educação nenhuma! - resmungou.

\- Você já chamou a gente de trates, de trogloditas, do diabo a quatro! - Agora foi hora do moreno se pronunciar, revoltado. - Nós somos as vítimas nessa história! Sequestrados de dentro das nossas próprias casas...

Noel rolou os olhos. Ele só fez o que tinha que ser feito... Nada mais. Calou-se, e Jensen retomou a palavra.

\- Apesar de tudo, viemos conversar como pessoas civilizadas... Nós dois temos família e filhos. Queremos passar o Natal com eles! Por favor, nos leve de volta para casa.

\- Eu faria isso, rapaz... Mas tenho minhas obrigações. E infelizmente para vocês, elas incluem dá-los de presente a duas pessoas muito especiais.

\- Ué, mas nós não somos dois trastes trogloditas? Pra que dar a esses seres maravilhosos dois presentes tão ruins? - Jensen ironizou.

\- Eles tem mau gosto... - O velhinho deu de ombros.

\- Mau gosto tem você! Seu velhote balofo mau caráter de uma figa! - Jared cerrou os punhos. Estava com muita raiva... Além de sequestrados estavam sendo xingados. Jensen tentava resolver as coisas com jeitinho, mas ele estava mais a fim era de esmurrar a cara do velho, roubar o trenó e ir embora pra casa - abraçadinho com Jensen para passar o frio.

\- Calma, Jay... - pediu o louro. Xingar Papai Noel não parecia uma boa ideia, apesar dele com certeza merecer... A verdade é que o plano do velhinho jamais daria certo por motivos óbvios. Talvez devessem mesmo abrir o jogo com ele, e tentar se safar assim.

\- Veja bem, Noel... Nós ouvimos a conversa entre você e o cupido...

\- O quê!? - o homem arregalou-se, parecendo muito ofendido. - Como são mal-educados! Que desrespeito dentro da minha própria casa! - protestou.

\- Ahhh, mas entrar nas nossas casas para nos raptar foi muito educado de sua parte... - comentou Jared, mal humorado.

Sem argumentos, Papai Noel apenas bufou e calou-se, deixando Jensen prosseguir.

\- Pois bem, ouvimos que sua intenção é unir seus queridinhos, Joseph e Harriet... O problema, Noel - Jensen não se conteve e deu uma risadinha vitoriosa - é que o tal do Joseph só pode ser gay!

\- Como assim!? Que absurdo é esse? - bradou o velho.

\- Ora, que homem heterossexual pediria um homem de presente de Natal, hein? - o louro perguntou provocativo.

\- Ele quer é fazer isso aqui... - completou Jared agarrando a bunda de Jensen, que levou um susto, dando um pulinho pra frente. - E muitas outras coisas... - completou o moreno, malicioso.

\- Não! - horrorizou-se Papai Noel. - Vocês são uns pervertidos, isso sim!

Jensen e Jared sorriram. Noel estava encurralado... Depois que o velhote desse o braço a torcer, o que não haveria de demorar tanto assim, seria fácil de convencê-lo de que eles dois eram os piores presentes possíveis para seus queridinhos. Talvez Joseph pudesse sim aprender a ser mais masculino e se apaixonar por Harriet. Existiam padres capazes de consertar tais desvios de conduta... Não que Ackles e Padalecki acreditassem realmente nisso, mas bastava que Noel acreditasse...

O que os atores não esperavam foi o argumento que se seguiu. Segundo Papai Noel, Harriet era obcecada por Supernatural, e Joseph, sendo seu melhor amigo, resolveu presenteá-la com um dos trastes nesse Natal. O outro, ela mesma tratou de pedir. Um dos elfos que trabalhava para ele, infiltrado na Terra, confidenciara essa informação.

\- É muito generoso esse menino... - suspirou o velho. - E não é gay como estão dizendo! Eu garanto. Ele não leva o menor jeito...

Jensen e Jared engoliram em seco.

\- De qualquer forma, você acha boa idéia a Harriet colocar dois homens pra dentro de casa? Na certa não vai resistir ao charme desse aqui - disse Jared apontando para o amigo. - Ele é lindo demais... - o moreno suspirou e o louro olhou-o de soslaio, um tanto sem jeito.

\- Ho Ho Ho... - Riu-se o velho - Não sejam presunçosos... Perto do meu pequeno Joe vocês parecem dois bonecos de pano mal acabados. Por que ela escolheria um de vocês, quando pode ficar com o Joseph?

\- Então porque...

Antes que Jensen pudesse completar a pergunta, Noel acrescentou.

\- Ela só quer vocês pra colocar na coleção. Harriet tem tudo sobre a série: DVDs, livros, bonecos... Agora quer colocar vocês sentados na prateleira também. É só. E parem de insistir... Vamos voltar pro quarto, libertar meus elfos, e vamos tirar as medidas para as embalagens.

Ackles e Padalecki se entreolharam nervosos. Não tinham outra opção senão tentar fugir antes que fosse tarde demais. Quando os dois deram por si, entretanto, Noel já estava diante deles e esticava os braços para segurá-los. Os rapazes então empurraram o velho no chão e começavam a correr, quando Jared, atingido por um objeto, acabou caindo.

\- Aiii! Jen, me ajuda! - gritou o moreno. O mau velhinho lançara algo tão pesado nele, que o rapaz não conseguia se levantar.

Jensen correu para socorrer o amigo. Se deparou com um ursinho de pelúcia de pano murcho, com menos de um palmo de altura. Jared estava ficando dengoso demais... Mas Jensen mudou de ideia quando tentou pegar o brinquedo e não conseguiu. Parecia ser feito de chumbo.

\- Solta ele! - vociferou Jensen, enquanto tentava em desespero libertar o moreno.

Papai Noel sorriu vitorioso. Levantou-se do tombo vagarosamente, aproximou-se e segurou o ursinho com dois dedos apenas, sem fazer o menor esforço.

\- Ele é super forte... - murmurou Jensen apavorado. Estavam perdidos...

\- Não. Eu não sou super forte! - corrigiu Noel - Vocês é que são super fracos!

\- Nós não! - reclamaram os dois em uníssono. Só faltava essa, além de serem acusados de feios, agora eram fracos também?

\- Agora são! - insistiu Noel. - Super fracos e super leves! Desculpa, mas não teve jeito. Dois hooligans que prenderam meus elfos e me empurraram no chão iriam destruir Harriet e Joseph e dar um jeito de fugir de casa. - o velho bufou. - Aliás, deveria ter feito isso há mais tempo, teria polpado muito esforço meu e das renas... bem, mas vamos voltar pro quarto.

E dizendo isso, Papai Noel segurou um rapaz debaixo de cada braço e os carregou como se fossem feitos de pluma.

* * *

\- O Natal é um lindo dia, Tra-lá-lá-lá-lá-lá-lá-lá-lá!

Os elfos entoavam a canção em coro, felizes e contentes após serem libertados. Enquanto cantavam, preparavam duas enormes caixas de papelão para enfiar os presentes de Natal.

Jensen e Jared estavam tristes e desesperançosos. Tentaram fugir do quarto algumas vezes, mas, de fato, a mágica de Papai Noel os deixara tão leves e fracos que um sopro de elfo os levava ao chão. Ambos estavam completamente indefesos.

\- Não quero me separar de você, Jen! - Choramingava Jared. - Eu aguento qualquer coisa, menos isso...

\- Calma, Jay... No fim das contas nós vamos parar na mesma prateleira, não vamos? - bufou Jensen com tristeza.

* * *

Os dois rapazes choramingavam e lamentavam sua própria sorte quando notaram um jovem elfo que prestava atenção em seu pesar.

\- O que aconteceu a vocês? Posso ajudar? - perguntou ele, solícito.

\- Pode! - vociferou Jensen. - Convence o mau velhinho a devolver a gente pras nossas famílias. Minhas mulher deve estar desesperada!

\- E a minha... - completou Jared. - Ela tinha me pedido um copo d'água... Deve estar em desespero agora, sem saber o que houve comigo...

Arllin, o elfo, arregalou os olhos.

\- Papai Noel não é mau! - guinchou. - Mas não posso convencê-lo a abrir mão de vocês... Jamais deixaria seus queridinhos sem os presentes que pediram. Mas... Se quiserem... Posso ir até as suas casas ver como estão as coisas. Deixar um bilhete, quem sabe...

Os rapazes agradeceram e concordaram. Arllin levaria apenas cinco minutos para aparecer na casa dos dois e voltar em seguida com notícias, com um pozinho mágico que roubara anos atrás de um velho druida.

Jensen e Jared trataram de escrever bilhetinhos com papel e caneta que o elfo lhes arranjara, dando uma desculpa que precisaram sair e demorariam, mas que voltariam com uma surpresa.

\- Mas que surpresa é essa que nós prometemos, Jensen?

\- Sei lá... - o outro deu de ombros - com certeza se voltarmos pra casa com vida teremos alguma novidade muito agradável - tipo que agora pesamos cinco quilos, que você se apaixonou por mim, ou que a gente matou Papai Noel... Sei lá mais o que que ainda pode acontecer com a gente... - o louro suspirou - isso é o de menos, Jay. O que importa agora é tranquilizar nossas esposas... - completou.

* * *

Pouco tempo depois, Arllin voltou dizendo estar tudo bem na casa dos dois. Eram cinco horas da manhã em Austin, e Danneel, Gevenieve e as crianças estavam dormindo.

\- A Gene deve ter cansado de esperar e pegou no sono. Que sorte! - comemorou Jared.

No dia seguinte elas acordariam, veriam os bilhetes, ficariam furiosas por terem sido largadas com os filhos e sem ajuda para os preparativos de Natal. Mas, tudo bem... Pelo menos não iriam se desesperar e chamar a polícia.

* * *

Jensen e Jared foram então postos para dormir - em apertadas camas de elfo - pois Noel queria que estivessem descansados. É claro que precisou usar magia para que os texanos pegassem no sono... Só assim os dois homens conseguiram dormir umas boas horas. Foram acordados apenar na hora do almoço.

\- Venham comer com a gente! - chamou Arllin, levando-os até uma sala com uma enorme mesa posta, cheia das mais deliciosas iguarias. Os rapazes, que a princípio estavam muito estressados para ter fome esqueceram-se de tudo quando olharam os alimentos. Aquele mesa mágica abriu o apetite dos dois, que salivaram abundantemente na expectativa de morder e engolir todas aquelas delícias.

\- Não, Arllin. Eles vão ter que esperar. Vão comer depois...

Arllin deu de ombros e se aproximou da mesa para examinar melhor a comedoria, deixando os dois atores putos da vida. Eram mesmo tratados como cidadãos de terceira classe naquele lugar.

A sala já estava lotada de elfos que vinham de todas as direções quando Papai Noel apareceu. Todos ficaram calados, olhando para o velho, na expectativa.

\- Atacar! - berrou ele.

No mesmo instante todos os pequenos esverdeados se puseram a agarrar a comida com tamanha voracidade que Jensen e Jared ficaram horrorizados. Papai Noel pegou uma gigantesca perna de peru e enfiou toda na boca.

\- Desse jeito não vai sobrar nada pra gente... - resmungou Jared, ao mesmo tempo que esticava a mão para roubar um biscoitinho.

\- Não! - gritou Noel, que estava a metros de distância. - Não se atreva, girafa cabeluda!

O moreno ficou roxo de raiva e vergonha, recolheu a mão e fechou a cara.

* * *

\- Droga, eu estava de olho na torta de nozes. Aquele elfo glutão vai pegar o último pedaço. - Jensen até lacrimejou. Mas qual não foi a sua surpresa quando outra torta igual surgiu no lugar da que acabara.

O rapaz sorriu de uma orelha a outra. Ele e Jared poderiam se deliciar com tudo aquilo, mesmo que demorasse um pouquinho.

* * *

A grande maioria dos Elfos já tinha se retirado com a barriga cheia. Outros circulavam por ali, mais já tinham terminado de comer. Jensen e Jared agora se sentiam tontos de fome, e encaravam com ansiedade Noel, que terminava mais uma rabanada.

O velhote limpou a barba com o guardanapo, deu um arroto discreto, e levantou-se da mesa.

\- Elorshin, pode trazer a sopa!

Os atores se entreolharam. Aquele velhote gorducho ainda ia querer sopa?! Que sacanagem... E eles? Quando seria a sua vez?

\- Eu estou com fome! - Jared, por fim, tomou coragem e protestou.

\- Calma, rapaz... Aqui está! - disse Elorshin, que chegou na hora exata - Podem se sentar. - ele disse sorridente colocando dois pratinhos rasos sob a mesa com algo que parecia uma sopa de brócolis muito rala.

\- Eu não vou comer sopa! - Jensen reclamou exaltado. Esticou a mão para se servir do peru, mas Noel soprou jogando-o no chão.

\- Você é muito, muito mau! - Jared queria enforcar o velho. O que custava deixar que comessem? A comida se renovava. Não custaria um centavo a mais pra ele...

\- Malvado, eu!? Como se atreve!? Eu não tenho culpa se o estômagozinho de vocês não aguenta. - justificou-se Noel - Mas não se preocupem, vou deixar um bilhete dentro da embalagem alertando Harriet e Joseph sobre isso. Para vocês, só sopinha rala. Ninguém quer que passem mal, né?

\- Buááááá! - choraram os dois, enquanto lambiam a sopa (a colher era muito pesada). Seu destino era viver em cima de uma prateleira comendo sopa de brócolis rala.


	4. Muito amor na noite de Natal

**Capítulo 4 - Muito amor da noite de Natal**

Jensen e Jared não tinham mais esperanças de conseguir fugir do Polo Norte. Talvez pudessem dar mais sorte na casa de Harriet. Eram inteligentes e persuasivos. Poderiam tentar convencê-la a deixá-los voltar para casa, afinal, o seriado de que ela tanto amava dependia deles para sobreviver!

Foi por causa disso, que sem reclamar, os dois rapazes entraram dentro das embalagens de presente que lhes serviria de abrigo durante à viagem de volta à civilização. E isso ocorreu muito antes do que os dois imaginava - acontece que os queridinhos do Papai Noel moravam na Austrália, e o Natal acontecia por lá muito antes que na maior parte do resto do mundo.

Os elfos até foram legais e deixaram os pacotes quentinhos e acolchoados, para acomodá-los melhor. Também deixaram furos para que o ar circulasse e eles pudessem respirar sem problemas. Antes disso, os dois foram enviados para um banho de água quente, e em seguida perfumados e vestidos com belos smokings. Noel gostava de brinquedos limpos e bem vestidos.

\- A viagem vai demorar muito? - perguntou Jared um tanto apreensivo, já dentro do pacote, prestes a ser fechado. Estaria se sentindo muito melhor e mais seguro se fosse embalado junto com Jensen. Mas esse pedido, Noel lhe negou.

\- Umas poucas horas... Fecha os olhos. Dorme. Você não vai nem sentir... - aconselhou um dos ajudantes de Papai Noel.

* * *

Papai Noel despediu-se de seus elfos, e feliz da vida por ter deixado os dois trastes bem levinhos, colocou-os dentro de seu saco vermelho e levou-os até as renas que os levariam para bem longe dali.

\- Ho Ho Ho! - os rapazes ainda ouviram o velho gritar, dando-lhes calafrios de horror.

Poucas horas depois, ambos chegaram aos seus destinos. Os dois embrulhos foram jogados por dentro das chaminés de duas casas na Austrália. Jensen foi enviado à Harriet, e Jared, à Joseph.

* * *

\- Ahhh, até que enfim! - exclamou Joseph ao ver o pacote colorido escorregando para dentro de casa. Já eram quase 23:30h e ele precisava se apressar para chagar à casa de Harriet antes da meia noite. Seus pais já tinham ido para lá há muito tempo... As duas famílias eram muito unidas.

O rapaz tinha preparado um carrinho para colocar a caixa e empurrar ladeira abaixo até a casa da amiga. Qual não foi a sua surpresa ao ver o quanto o embrulho era leve.

\- Maldito velhote! - reclamou ele em voz alta, fazendo Jared estremecer. - Isso aqui não pode ser um homem de verdade!

Padalecki ainda ouviu Joseph bufar e xingar baixinho. O australiano chegou a ficar na dúvida se abria ou não a embalagem, mas resolveu levar o presenta assim mesmo. Dispensou o carrinho e levou o pacote nas mãos.

Quando chegaram ao seu destino, Jared ouviu Joseph cumprimentar várias pessoas e depositá-lo no chão. Ele não podia enxergar de dentro da caixa, mas notou luzes piscando. Provavelmente estava ao pé de uma árvore de Natal.

* * *

\- Feliz Natal, Harriet! Olha o que eu trouxe pra você! - Joseph pegou o pacote, chacoalhando Jared dentro da caixa. O moreno respirou fundo. Não aguentava mais ficar naquela posição, todo espremido.

\- Obrigada, Joe! Você é o melhor amigo do mundo! - agradeceu a moça.

\- Harriet... É... Não quero que você se decepcione, mas... Esse embrulho está leve demais... - comentou o rapaz.

A menina nem respondeu. Abriu a caixa sem muito cuidado, rasgando o papel com avidez, e expondo um homem de cabelos fartos e castanhos, muito alto e belo.

\- Ahhhh! Que lindo! Joe você acertou em cheio! - Disse ela, agarrando o presente com as mãos, e apertando-o contra si. - Mas ele é bem leve mesmo... Eu consigo até pegar no colo! Que amor! Olha, vem com instruções! - Ela completou pegando um pedaço de papel que fora embalado junto ao rapaz. Jared tentava protestar e dizer aos dois que era um ser humano, e não um brinquedo. No meio de tanta euforia, era completamente ignorado...

Joseph fez bico. - Depois você lê, Harriet. Eu também quero o meu presente!

\- Ahhh, tá bom... - bufou a garota. - Aqui, toma.

Joe, ao contrário da amiga, abriu seu presente com cuidado, apreciando cada movimento que fazia até chegar no conteúdo. Um lindo homem loiro de olhos verdes e sardinhas no rosto.

\- Ahhhh que fofura! - gritou o rapazinho, agarrando Jensen em seguida. Ackles tentou afastá-lo, mas não tinha forças para isso.

\- Eiii. Calma, calma! Vamos conversar! - protestavam os atores enquanto os australianos os apalpavam e beijavam.

* * *

\- Eu quero dar comidinha pra ele!

\- Toma conta do Jared pra mim, que eu vou pedir lá na cozinha pra fazerem sopa de brócolis.

Jensen e Jared se entreolharam desesperados. Aqueles dois eram loucos, e pelo jeito não estavam abertos ao diálogo. Depois que leram as instruções deixadas pelo Papai Noel, entenderam porque os brinquedinhos estavam tão leves, e até gostaram. Pelo jeito os coitados não teriam a chance de escapar dali tão cedo.

Os rapazes, sozinhos com Joseph, só então prestaram atenção ao rapaz. Estava de calça preta e blusa decotada e justa. Ele era gay. Visivelmente... Não tinha nada em Joe que indicasse que algum dia na vida poderia se interessar por Harriet.

\- Aiii, Jenny, você é tão lindinho! - suspirava o jovem, alisando os cabelos curtos de Jensen. Jared bufou baixinho.

\- Ele não é um objeto! - reclamou o moreno.

\- Fica quieto, você! - Joe gritou afetado e soprou forte quando Padalecki tentou se aproximar, desequilibrando o coitado.

Jensen estava sem palavras. Quando Harriet apareceu com a sopa, os dois estremeceram. A desgraça parecia ainda mais aguada que a feita pelos elfos do velho Noel.

\- Olha só... - Jensen então começou a falar, de forma não planejada. Tinha que resolver aquela situação de uma vez por todas. - Se vocês nos mantiverem aqui, Supernatural acaba, entenderam?

\- Pois é, vai ficar sem final... - completou Jared. - E vocês nunca, jamais, saberão o que acontecerá aos irmãos Winchester!

\- E não vai ter novas temporadas, erros de gravação, convenções, comic cons... - o louro explicou nervoso.

\- Supernatural já devia ter terminado faz tempo! Já deu o que tinha que dar... - Disse Joseph enquanto pegava Jensen no colo e enviava uma colherzona de sopa em sua direção.

\- Harriet!? - suplicou Jared.

\- Eu parei de assistir há duas temporadas. Desculpa, fofura, mas eu quero você pra mim...

* * *

Quando Jared se tocou que iria ser separado de Jensen assim que Joseph fosse embora, chorou como uma bebê. Harriet colocou-o no colo, e tentou consolar, mas não adiantou muita coisa. Jensen, enquanto isso, tentava se soltar das mãos de Joseph e se livrar da maldita sopa.

Os americanos acharam que estariam salvos das garras de seus novos donos, pelo menos por um tempo, quando os pais de Harriet chamaram para que se juntassem ao resto da família. Com certeza os outros não compactuariam com o crime de manter dois homens em cativeiro...

\- Pai, olha que coisa mais fofa que o Joe me deu!

\- E esse aqui, a Harriet me deu! - sorriu Joseph, levantando Jensen para que todos vissem.

Os atores se entreolharam horrorizados quando viram que a reação dos mais velhos foi apenas um sorriso condescendente e um acenar de cabeça.

\- E o Papai Noel? - perguntou uma senhorinha muito esquisita que estava sentada no sofá.

Joe então explicou que esses eram de fato os presentes do Papai Noel, que eles resolveram trocar entre si naquele Natal. Ninguém achou esquisito. Ninguém questionou... E os americanos ficaram imaginando o que mais aqueles malucos e seus pais, que também já foram queridinhos um dia, já haviam recebido de absurdo em Natais passados.

* * *

Os atores permaneceram sentados enquanto todos comiam coisas gostosas, cantavam canções sobre Jesus e amor ao próximo, e abriam presentes. Logo os rapazes já sabiam quem era quem ali naquela festa. Além de Joe, Harriet, e os pais de ambos, haviam alguns amigos, e particularmente, duas pessoas um tanto peculiares: a madrinha de Harriet, Holly, que era a tal senhorinha do sofá, e o tio avô de Joseph, o Sr. Jack. Ambos eram muito parecidos: baixinhos, esverdeados, de orelhas pontudas e muito esquisitos. Jensen e Jared logo souberam serem eles os agentes infiltrados. Questionaram-se como aqueles australianos malucos nunca notaram o quanto os dois eram parecidos entre si, e diferente do resto da humanidade...

Os rapazes tiveram sua confirmação quando perceberam a tal madrinha abrir a janela como quem não quer nada, e o tio avô apagar a luz para deixar o ambiente mais agradável. Em seguida, Eros entrou sem ser percebido, exceto pelos dois elfos e os dois atores sequestrados. O cupido se escondeu atrás da cortina e ficou a espreita.

Eles tinham que agir depressa. Era a sua última chance... Se Papai Noel conseguisse, mesmo que temporariamente, que aqueles dois se apaixonassem, estariam perdidos para sempre. Eles precisavam que o velho Noel os visse como uma ameaça... Quem sabe assim os levaria de volta?

Eros tentava mirar os queridinhos, mas eles estavam distantes, e o cupido não tinha ainda muita confiança em sua pontaria. Jensen e Jared, percebendo o perigo que se aproximava, cochichavam sobre o plano que precisavam colocar em prática com urgência...

Joseph rebolava até o chão com sua calça justa, e Harriet batia palmas, ao seu lado. Aproveitando que seus donos estavam distraídos, Ackles e Padalecki sentaram-se ao lado dos elfos.

\- O Joe é muito gostoso! - exclamou Jensen com uma voz afetada, enquanto mirava o rapaz, que mais parecia uma lambisgoia magricela, e fazia movimentos com a bunda que lhe causavam asco.

\- Sim, se eu fosse gay como você, também gostaria dele. - mentiu Jared. - Mas sorte que quem me quis foi Harriet. Jared olhou os cabelos desgranhados, a pança avantajada, os olhos vesgos e o sorriso torto da garota, e engoliu em seco. - Ela é maravilhosa. Quero ter muitos filhos com ela... - completou.

\- Eu e Joseph vamos adotar os nossos...

Os atores sorriram ao ver a expressão de horror estampada da cara dos tais ditos madrinha e tio avô.

\- Eiiii. Quem disse que o Joe é gay!? - indignou-se o velho elfo.

O rapaz agora jogava a bundinha empinada de um lado para outro, ao som de uma música australiana muito animada.

\- Hmmmm... Não está na cara? - perguntou Jensen. - Esse gostoso vai ser meu...

\- Não, ele vai se casar com Harriet! - protestou a elfa. - foram feitos um para o outro...

\- Eles não se gostam desse jeito. São só amigos... - Jared comentou, tomando a palavra. - Nem se cupido flechasse. Esses dois já estão apaixonados... e por nós dois! - sorriu, vendo que sua fala estava deixando os dois esverdeados nervosos.

Tio Jack precipitou-se e foi disfarçando até a cortina, provavelmente para apressar o incompetente Eros. Quando Jensen viu, o cupido mirava a distância, e estava prestes a atirar sua flecha do amor em direção ao pobre e rebolativo gay, que dançava ao lado de Harriet.

Sem pensar duas vezes, Ackles enfiou a mão para interceptar a flecha. Jared, percebendo a intenção do amigo, tacou uma tampinha de caneta, que achou ali por cima mesmo, bem na bunda de Joseph. Precisavam fazer com que os elfos e o cupido acreditassem que ele fora atingido.

\- Aiiiii! - gritou Joseph, por pura frescura. A tampinha mal tinha encostado nele. Jared usou toda a sua força, o que não era muita coisa...

Enquanto isso a mão de Jensen latejava, mas ele não deu um pio sequer. Apenas olhava para Jared, suspirando. Seu melhor amigo era tão belo, corajoso e inteligente... Seu coração começou a bater mais forte quando o moreno lhe deu uma piscadela. Tinham conseguido o que queriam. Os dois elfos pareciam bastante apreensivos, esperando uma reação do queridinho. Uma reação que não viria...


	5. Um feliz final para todos!

**Capítulo 5 - Um feliz final para todos!**

Joseph voltou a dançar, sem prestar muita atenção a Harriet, o que deixou os dois elfos um tanto alarmados. Será que a flechada não fizera nenhum efeito?

\- Harriet! Joe! Venham cá! - chamaram os esverdeados.

Os dois amigos então se aproximaram do sofá onde estavam os trastes e os elfos disfarçados.

\- O que foi?

\- Err... - o "tio avô" pigarreou - você não acha que a Harriet está linda hoje? Olhe pra ela!

Joseph tinha parado de prestar atenção, pois Jensen passou a língua pelo lábios carnudos, jogando todo o seu charme. Como o rapaz não respondesse, o ajudante de Papai Noel refez a pergunta, tentando chamar-lhe a atenção.

\- Olha, Joseph! Que linda garota...

\- Ahh. É. É sim... - respondeu ele, sem nem mesmo olhar para a amiga. Em pouco tempo já estava com Jensen no colo e afagava-o como a um gatinho.

Harriet nem se ofendeu. Ela também tinha mais o que fazer que se preocupar com sua aparência. Na época em que se ligava nessas coisas, chegou a pedir um nariz novo para Papai Noel. Mas o nariz que recebeu era mais feio que o anterior... O velhote não tinha gosto... Fazer o quê?

\- Vem cá, lindinho! Achou que fosse escapar de mim? - perguntou a moça colocando Jared no colo.

Os elfos, horrorizados, olharam para Eros, que deu de ombros... Fazer o que se aqueles dois já estavam apaixonados? Não tinha jeito. O cupido tratou de fugir daquele lugar.

Jensen fechou os olhos, odiando os toques que recebia daquele magricelo horroroso. Joseph não era nem mais ou menos - ele era feio mesmo! Tinha a pele ruim, os dentes meio podres, os olhos miúdos e opacos. Era magro demais, e sua voz, estridente. O louro sabia que Jared também não estava nem um pouco feliz nos braços da garota. E tudo que eles queriam agora era estar nos braços um do outro... Eles trocavam olhares. Olhares de desespero e desejo.

* * *

\- Harriet, já pensou como nossos filhos serão lindos? - Padalecki perguntou fazendo a voz mais doce que conseguiu.

"Só se puxarem você, querido" - Jensen pensou na mesma hora, mas ficou quieto. Já os pobres elfos, não puderam conter um grito.

\- Como assim ter filhos com ele? Esse rapaz é só um presente de Natal, menina!

A garota, que estava toda derretida, fitou os dois com irritação.

\- Sim, mas vai ser meu marido. Papai Noel me deu, eu faço dele o que quiser!

\- Vou pedir pro Papai Noel pra você engravidar, Jensen... Também quero um filho nosso!

Jensen estremeceu. Engraçadinho... Ele que tivesse a criança. Mas não ia discutir... Não agora que as coisas pareciam estar indo bem pro lado deles. - Claro, amor! Uma ótima ideia essa... - respondeu o louro, tentando não fazer careta.

A madrinha e o tio avô se entreolharam e se retiraram em seguida, parecendo muito abalados. Os atores sentiram uma onda de esperança. Eles imaginaram que os ajudantes dariam um jeito de entrar em contato com Noel para relatar o que estava acontecendo. Se tivessem sorte, o meu velhinho iria dar um jeito de tirar eles dali.

* * *

Para felicidade dos rapazes, foi isso, exatamente, o que aconteceu. Os esverdeados enviaram uma mensagem desesperadas e em pouco tempo um velho gordo, barbudo, vestido de vermelho, caiu chaminé abaixo.

\- Papai Noel!? - Todos da festa arregalaram-se. Mesmo os atuais e ex-queridinhos nunca haviam visto o velho assim, de perto, cara-a-cara...

\- Meus queridinhos! - Exclamou ele, indo de encontro aos dois.

Joseph e Harriet haviam se levantado de um pulo e olhavam arregalados, principalmente quando Noel se aproximou e deu-lhes um caloroso abraço. O velho estava emocionado de estar tão perto daqueles que tanto amava. Não sabia se teria coragem de tomarem-lhes os presentes. Talvez pudessem apenas ter uma conversa...

\- Papai Noel! É você mesmo!? - perguntou Harriet.

\- Sim, minha linda princesa...

\- Ahhh, que bom que finalmente resolveu aparecer! Sabe aquela boneca que me deu quando eu tinha cinco anos? Ela falava pouca coisa! Eu pedi uma boneca poliglota, e ela só falava inglês e francês! Não gostei!

Noel ficou sem reação. Já ia se desculpar quando Joseph interveio.

\- Ahhh, isso é coisa do passado, Harriet. Deixa pra lá! - o rapaz suspirou. - Te pedi um castelo ano passado, lembra? Você me deu o castelo da Barbie! Tudo bem que ele era lindo e cor de rosa, mas eu queria um de verdade!

\- Mas Joe, eu...

\- E esse nariz horroroso, hein? - retrucou Harriet. - Isso também foi obra sua.

O pobre Papai Noel estava chocado. Seus adoráveis queridinhos em vez de agradecer todos os presentes que ganhavam, só sabiam reclamar. Eram piores até que as crianças que recebiam carvões anos atrás.

Não adiantava fazer nada. O jeito era se aposentar... O velho já ia se retirando cabisbaixo quando Jensen e Jared gritaram por ele.

\- Noel, por favor, nos leve de volta pra casa! - pediu o moreno.

\- Você é uma boa pessoa... Nós temos família. Por favor... - completou Jensen.

Papai Noel suspirou. Harriet e Joseph agarraram os dois com força.

\- Não! Nem vem, Papai Noel. O Jared é meu. Deu, tá dado!

\- É... Não se atreva, velhote gorducho! - vociferou Joseph.

Papai Noel foi ficando vermelho. Como assim velhote gorducho?

\- Você que é magricelo, Joe! Pronto. Falei! - Noel suspirou. - Não vou estragar a vida de duas famílias por causa de seus caprichos de gente mimada... - E dizendo isso, Papai Noel devolveu a força e o peso dos rapazes, que, sentindo-se revigorados, soltaram-se das garras de seus predadores.

* * *

Papai Noel, Jensen, Jared, o tio avô e a madrinha, muito baixinhos e verdes, foram se retirando.

\- Vô! Madrinha! Onde vocês estão indo?

\- Nós somos elfos disfarçados, nunca repararam não? - respondeu a elfa.

Foi um fuzuê desgraçado. Ninguém nunca haveria de imaginar uma coisa dessas... Eles pareciam tão normais... A confusão era geral. Todo mundo gritando, e os dois queridinhos fazendo um escarcéu.

* * *

Minutos depois estavam todos acomodados no trenó. Com pouco espaço, Jared colocou Jensen no colo e os dois foram se esfregando o caminho todo tentando não serem percebidos.

\- Onde deixo vocês?

A festa de Natal aquele ano seria na casa dos Padalecki. Era para lá que eles iam. Estavam inclusive muito felizes com o fato de que não tinham perdido nada além dos preparativos. Em Austin, ainda era noite do dia 24.

* * *

Pouco antes de serem deixados, Jensen e Jared repararam no quanto Noel parecia triste.

\- Não fica assim... - Padalecki tentou consolá-lo. Está certo que ele tinha sido um grande filho da puta, mas, no momento, estava salvando-os das garras dos australianos e levando-os para casa - O Joseph e a Harriet... Eles... Não mereciam ter sido tão apreciados, sabe? - completou.

\- Sim... - opinou Jensen. - Tem muitas crianças no mundo que amariam te encontrar. Ficariam realmente felizes.

Papai Noel deu de ombros.

\- Isso não é verdade. Os humanos não gostam mais de mim... Já gostaram um dia... - ele disse suspirando. - Mas eu os decepcionei...

\- Não, Papai Noel! Isso não é verdade... Meus filhos iam ficar tão felizes em conhecer o senhor! - exclamou Jared imaginando a felicidade dos pequenos.

\- A minha filhinha também! - disse Jensen.

E foi assim que surgiu a ideia de convidar Papai Noel e os elfos para a festa aquela noite. Seria uma surpresa e tanto, e com certeza Danneel e Genevieve teriam de perdoá-los pelo desaparecimento repentino.

* * *

Enquanto isso, Danneel e Genevieve estavam mau humoradas. Após arrumarem tudo sozinhas esperavam os trastes dos maridos que tinham sumido sem lhes darem nenhuma explicação. Tom, Shep e J.J. aprontavam, correndo pela casa toda, enquanto os gêmeos choravam deixando as duas loucas. Logo os outros convidados, entre amigos e parentes, estariam chegando.

\- Quando eles aparecerem, o Jensen vai levar uma bela surra! - resmungou Danneel.

\- Jared também! E de cinto!

\- Surpresa nenhuma justifica isso... - reclamaram ambas em uníssono. Aqueles dois iriam se ver com elas.

* * *

\- Ei.. Genevieve... O que é aquilo no céu?

\- Não sei... - respondeu a morena, intrigada. Não era um avião, nem um helicóptero, e muito menos um balão.

Quando as renas e o trenó se aproximaram mais, as duas ficaram boquiabertas. Quando avistaram seus maridos acenando lá de cima, quase caíram para trás.

As crianças começaram a pular, desesperadas, como se pudessem alcançá-los. As duas mulheres lacrimejavam. Papai Noel existia, e seus maridos tinham dado um jeito de trazê-lo para a sua humilde festa de Natal. Eles estavam perdoados. Perdoadíssimos...

\- Papai Noel! Gritaram Danneel, Genevieve, Thomas, Sheppard e J.J., correndo ao encontro do bom velhinho assim que o trenó pousou no quintal. O velho nunca tinha sido tão bem recebido na vida, e ficou emocionado.

\- Desculpa... Eu vim despreparado... Eu... Bem... Só tenho isso aqui para as crianças - disse ele tirando dos bolsos uma bonequinha de pano e dois carrinhos de madeira. Ele sempre carregava algumas bugigangas no bolso.

\- Obrigado! - agradeceram os pequenos, abraçando Papai Noel ainda mais, e curtindo os presentes a valer.

* * *

\- Viu, Jay, deu tudo certo... - disse Jensen examinando a festa se desenrolando ao longe. Todos os convidados já haviam chegado e Papai Noel era a sensação da noite.

\- Graças a Deus... - suspirou Jared.

\- E ninguém está prestando atenção na gente... - o louro deu uma piscadela.

Jared sorriu. O efeito da flecha do cupido seria passageira. Logo ele e Jensen deixariam de sentir aquela atração fatal que no momento tinham um pelo outro. Suas vidas voltariam à normalidade, ao lado de suas esposas e suas crianças. Mas, naquele momento, o desejo era intenso, e... Bem... Ninguém pelo jeito sentiria falta deles...

Os dois atores se trancaram no quarto e deixaram que seus desejos comandassem seus atos. Logo estavam despidos, se esfregando, se lambendo de cima a baixo...

\- Você é a coisa mais linda que Deus já pôs na terra, Jen. - suspirou o moreno.

\- Eu te amo, Jay... - sussurrou o louro.

Os dois atores passaram horas se chupando, masturbando e beijando. As vezes davam uma espiadinha pela janela para se certificar que tudo parecia em ordem no jardim, onde estavam as mesas e os convidados.

* * *

Só que, lá pelas tantas, um cochilou nos braços do outro. Quando deram por si, já era tarde. Jensen e Jared se arrumaram depressa e saíram do quarto, encontrando apenas suas esposas e Papai Noel conversando na sala.

\- Ele adorou nossos filhos! Quer que eles sejam seus queridinhos! - As moças contaram a novidade embevecidas, com os olhos brilhando.

\- Não! - protestaram os dois. Logo imaginaram seus filhos virando pestes mal agradecidas e ganhando narizes de porco de Natal.

Danneel, Genevieve e Noel olharam para os dois incrédulos. Por que não?

\- Ficamos muito lisonjeados, e... O senhor pode aparecer para visitar quando quiser, mas... Bem... - Jared gaguejou.

\- Nós temos dinheiro. Podemos comprar brinquedos para eles... Então... - completou Jensen.

\- Existem crianças no mundo que são tão adoráveis quanto nossos filhos, mas seus pais não tem condição de lhes dar muita coisa. - disse Jared.

Genevieve e Danneel ficaram emocionadas. Seus maridos eram tão caridosos... Uns amores mesmo.

Papai Noel falou em procurar entre as crianças pobres e adotar dois ou três como queridinhos, para que pudesse satisfazer todos os seus desejos. Os rapazes, horrorizados, trataram de convencê-lo a não fazer isso. Realizar todos os desejos de alguém é impedir que lutem por si mesmos.

\- As crianças precisam de coisas simples... Isso você pode dar a todas. Talvez não pessoalmente, já que são muitas. Mas se espalhar o espírito  
natalino: amor, fé, amizade... Já estará fazendo um grande favor à humanidade.

\- Bem... Não vou poder presentear a todos... Mas posso colocar a fábrica em funcionamento do novo. Dar brinquedos para orfanatos... Comunidades carentes...

\- Colocar a fábrica em funcionamento de novo!?

Todos voltaram seus olhares para os elfos que ali estavam, passando-se quase que desapercebidos até então. Os dois se entreolharam e guincharam de felicidade, dançando por toda a sala.

* * *

Depois que Noel se despediu, estavam todos vibrando de alegria. Aquela fora a noite de Natal mais espetacular de suas vidas... Jensen e Jared haviam sofrido bastante, mas, no fim das contas, tudo valera a pena. Passaram lindos e inesquecíveis momentos um nos braços do outro. Agora se despediam saudosos de um sentimento que em breve deixaria de existir. Apesar disso, mesmo que como amigos, ambos sabiam que se amariam muito, e para sempre.

Logo em seguida, todos os olhares se voltaram para Jared.

\- Ronccccc! - reclamava a barriga do homem. Ele e Jensen se entreolharam. A verdade é que trancados no quarto, não haviam comido nada.

\- Já está com fome, amor!? Assim não dá! - horrorizou-se Genevieve.

\- Bem... Na verdade... Eu também estou... - confessou Jensen.

\- O que sobrou da ceia!? - quiseram saber os dois. Agora, lembrando-se do tempo que ficaram sem comer algo decente, estavam ambos salivando.

\- Nada! - respondeu Danneel... - Noel tem um apetite... Vocês não viram ele comer?

\- Claro! - mentiram os dois, decepcionados.

\- Bem... - disse Genevieve pensativa. - Tem sopa na geladeira. Posso esquentar pra vocês. Sobrou brócolis do almoço, e eu...

Ackles e Padalecki se entreolharam e caíram no choro, deixando suas esposas sem entender nada.


End file.
